Feliz día del padre
by Isi-san
Summary: Él se había convertido durante esos tres años de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea en lo más cercano a un padre que podría llegar tener. -Viñeta-


****Disclaimer Aplicado.** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em>Hoy tenía ganas de escribir algo así, y como últimamente estoy con mi pequeña obsesión Jiraiya-samanística no pude evitarlo, ojalá les guste :) Igualmente quiero darles felicitaciones de mi parte a todos los padres en su día, quizá haya uno que otro que lea esta historia, entonces va dedicada a ustedes. ^^ ¡881 palabras según el contador de Word, sigue siendo una viñeta!<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz día del padre.<strong>

_By:_ Isi–san.

La cama estaba cómoda, terriblemente apetecible y casi que pidiéndole a gritos que no la dejara sola pues las sábanas se enfriarían. El sol lo había despertado unos minutos atrás pero él no se movería de ahí, al menos no en un par de horas. Estar acostado era simplemente atrapante. Su cama había utilizado un jutsu en él y como buen perdedor no lucharía por zafarse de sus ataduras, ¿qué de malo podía tener que la cama le ganara un día? _Solo unos minutos más… _pensó mientras daba una vuelta y se cubría mejor con la cobija, una sonrisa perezosa surcaba en sus labios.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse, ignoró olímpicamente el sonido y se hizo el dormido. Unos pasos se acercaban a él y pudo distinguir perfectamente que se trataban de su estudiante, ¿qué podría querer un domingo en la mañana? Que se fuera a buscar vida en otra parte, él quería dormir.

—Ero–sennin. —Sintió como una mano le movía el brazo levemente.

—Hn… —Fue toda la respuesta que dio hundiéndose más en las sábanas

—Neh… Ero–sennin —La voz siguió llamando, él frunció el ceño.

—Mmm… —Se quejó.

—¡ERO–SENNIN!

—¿QUÉ? —Gritó Jiraiya cayéndose de la impresión del grito que recibió casi en el mismo tímpano del oído—. ¿Qué rayos quieres, Naruto? —Bufó de mal humor mientras se frotaba la espalda que había amortiguado la caída al frío piso de la habitación del motel.

—Feliz día del padre —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa grande y los ojos cerrados mientras le extendía un desayuno al hombre de cabello blanco.

—¿Nani? —Preguntó él después de analizar un poco la situación y mirando la bandeja que el rubio le ofrecía. En ésta había un par de tostadas, dos huevos fritos, un tazón de ramen de cerdo, una taza de té humeante junto a un vaso de leche y un poco de fruta en forma una carita feliz sobre un plato blanco—. ¿Naruto? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Ero–sennin —el rubio se notaba un poco avergonzado y bajó la mirada, pero inmediatamente la levantó para continuar hablando con una sonrisa segura— tú para mí has sido un padre estos últimos años de entrenamiento juntos, me has protegido y enseñado, me has dado hogares temporales e incluso a veces me obligas a comer saludablemente. Me compraste la ropa nueva que estoy usando ahora —dijo con una sonrisa modelando su traje ninja naranja con negro—. Me sonríes con orgullo y me regañas cuando hago algo mal… Intentas enseñarme a ir por el buen camino y… yo nunca pude descubrir lo que era el amor paterno, pero creo que si me hicieran explicar cómo debería ser un papá te describiría a ti sin ningún problema… Eres lo más cercano que tengo a una figura paterna y… Te quiero, viejo. —Le dijo abrazándolo mientras hundía su cara con las mejillas sonrojadas en el pecho del hombre mayor. Jiraiya correspondió el abrazo con una cálida sonrisa dejando un poco de lado el desayuno para no estropear el trabajo del Uzumaki dejándolo caer por un descuido.

—Naruto —dijo conmovido por las palabras escuchadas, tragando un poco seco—, yo ya no voy a tener hijos así que jamás podré ser llamado papá oficialmente, pero si pudiera tener y escoger a alguien querría uno exactamente igual a ti. —Abrazó un poco más fuerte al rubio que aún no soltaba— Eres… un poco tonto y muy inocente, pero cuando te veo no puedo evitar querer protegerte y ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños. Eres una buena persona, Naruto, y estoy seguro de que serás un buen Hokage algún día. Y cuando ese día llegué yo estaré felicitándote con una sonrisa en primera fila.

—¿Uno más genial que todos los anteriores? ¿Incluso que Yondaime Hokage, la leyenda? —Preguntó aún abrazado a él.

Esa pregunta fue como un golpe directo al corazón. Recordó a quién alguna vez fue su alumno, ese que vio cómo con ilusión esperaba ser llamado 'papá' por Naruto un día. Una lágrima de añoranza amenazó con salir de uno de sus ojos pero la retuvo atrapando más a Naruto en brazos.

—Incluso lo superarás a él —_Porque los hijos siempre terminan superando a sus padres_—Sé que pronto me superaras a mí.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Naruto separándose de él con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla y los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Jiraiya rió con ganas —No, pero siempre es divertido hacerte ilusionar. —_Por supuesto que sí, Naruto._

—¡Viejo! —Reclamó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, ya —lo tranquilizó él tomando la bandeja del desayuno regalado por el rubio y colocándola sobre sus piernas en la cama— Ven y siéntate aquí, quiero compartir el desayuno contigo. —Después de decir eso Jiraiya le extendió una de las tostadas a Naruto y le pasó el vaso con leche. Naruto se quedó inmóvil en su sitio y el Sannin lo notó— ¿Es que acaso no quieres?

Naruto se limpió una pequeña lágrima y le sonrió al viejo —Nada de eso, es que siempre soñé con vivir un día del padre así.

Jiraiya sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, se sentara junto a él y disfrutara de una mañana perezosa: _padre_ e _hijo._

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo: ¡feliz día, papás! <em>

_Jiraiya, te amo T.T —eso tenía que decirlo—  
><em>

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Lo aprecio mucho :') _

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san.  
><em>


End file.
